bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Armada
Armada is a main character from Battle B-Daman. Description Armada is an inventor who is a cat but is the size of a bear. He is said to be the greatest inventor of B-Daman the world has ever seen. He is extremely talented when it comes to battling and inventing. Armada has a great sense of humor along with lack of common sense though he is very intelligent. He is also the willing teacher of Yamato Delgado and Terry McScotty. Trivia *Armada is 204cm and weights 230kg. *His birthday is on the 31st of December. *He is named after an American cartoon series of Transformers. Battle B-Daman 'Two Pupils' Armada is first seen inventing Cobalt Blade on a dark stormy night. He isn't later seen until Yamato and Terry set out to find him to train them. Armada is caught in Yamato's simple trap and agrees to take them back to his to eat. He then accepts a challenge from Yamato and Terry and easily defeats them. He then introduces himself as Armada and trains them. In his first lesson, he taught them to load and fire simultaneously, doubling their B-Da Ball output, increasing their rapid fire potential. At first he refused to allow Yamato and Terry entry in the IBA Winners Tournament, so he decided to give Yamato and Terry another test. The test was they must knock over a statue with 100,000 B-Da Balls non stop. A storm hits during their test and a nearby dam is a going to overflow and only knocking down the statue will save Armada's home town, with the inspiration Yamato and Terry are able to knock down the statue and save the town. Armada is seen later consistently cheering Yamato and Terry on during the tournament, as well as players that rejoined the group as the tournament went on like Bull Borgnine. When Berkhart faces Enjyu in the preliminaries Armada is the one who first figures out that his B-Daman will not do well against Enjyu at all. During the tournament the group runs out of money and everyone tries to get a job, Armada fails at doing that because he eats everything he was supposed to serve as a waiter. The group soon finds their salvation in the Super Five Field Challenges where if they win, they win 100,000 B-Da Bucks. After they win Armada spends a fair amount of the money on food and shiny accessories. Soon After Grey and Liena join the group, Cain throws a party that eventually leads to the destruction of Cobalt Blade. This event shocks everyone but inspires Armada to create the blaster core (Zero 2) system. With the remaining parts of Cobalt Blade and the Blaster Core System skeleton he creates Yamato's new B-Daman Cobalt Saber. 'New Protege' After Yamato defeats Enjyu and wins the tournament everyone returns to Cowtune the hometown of Mie and Yamato. Before fully returning the group tries to drop off Grey and Liena to their home town of Wintune where they find it abandoned and destroyed. Afterwards the group finds out it was the work of the Longhorn gang led by News and Salz of the Shadow Alliance. Bull is the first one to face the longhorn gang but he is defeated and is Helio Breaker destroyed. Afterwards Bull takes a liking to repairing B-Daman and Armada begins to show him some things he knows all the way up until the two are able to create Chrome Raven. After Grey and Yamato defeat News and Salz the group is met by Marda B who announces the creation of the Neo Shadow Alliance. The next day Yamato, Grey, Bull and Terry decide to go and challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance but Armada and Mie don't allow it. The group leaves during the night anyway leaving behind Armada, Liena and Mie. Armada and Mie soon decide to take Liena and go after the others in a mobile cat cafe. On the way there Armada continuously uses Wen and Li to spy on Yamato and the others. On their journey to find them Armada consistently helps Mie and Liena with cafe working. 'Neo Shadow Alliance' On their way to look for Yamato and the others, Armada receives intel from Wen and Li that they are at Meowtra island. At Meowtra island Armada finds out that Yamato's Cobalt Power Blast has increased in it's strength. Armada now desires to see it in action and leads the Yamato and the others into Meowtra Temple. There Armada, Mie and Liena disguise themselves as temple spirits and Armada forces Yamato to use his new move through a new test of his. Afterwards Armada finds a large arrow shaped stone tablet that eventually leads them to B-Energy, the source of Marda B's weakness. Before returning to Yamato's group Armada sends a blaster core skeleton. When Marda B starts his conquest to rule the B-Da World, Armada and the others rejoin with Yamato and the gang. Armada and all of the other's soon take refuge in Neon City where he uses the arrow tablet to create a portal to the B-Energy where Yamato, Wen, Terry and Grey go to search. Armada decides (due to an clumsy injury) that he'll allow Bull to lead the Neon City army and gives him his own personal B-Daman the Armada Special. But sadly they are all defeated by Marda B's harrier's blast and turned to stone. After Yamato and the others defeat Marda Biarce, Armada is seen at the end celebrating with everyone in the entire series. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Battles Episodes Battle B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure *A Fistfull of B-DaBalls *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Monkey Business *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer *Everybody's Got A Hungry Heart *There's B-DaBattle in My Soup *The Karat Question *Watt Are You Waiting For? *With a Little Help From My Friends *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *Twisted Sister Act *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister *Cobalt Saber *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *All About Enjyu *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *Enraging Bull *Rebel Without a B-Daman *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *The Longest B-DaBattle (Picture) *B-DaStorm (Turned to Stone) *In Search of Greatness Gallery 'Battle B-Daman' Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 5.png|Armada caught in Yamato's trap Armada caught in Yamato's trap.jpg Armada's House.jpg|Armada's House Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 6.png Armada's Collection.jpg|Armada's B-Daman Collection Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 7.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 8.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 9.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 1.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 3.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 5.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 7.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 8.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 9.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 10.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 11.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 12.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 1.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 6.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 7.png The Bull Supremacy 8.png The Bull Supremacy 9.png The Bull Identity 8.png Monkey Business 1.png|Armada creates Lightning Kahn Monkey Business 3.png|Armada, Ababa, and Enjyu Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 9.png Hog Wild 3.png Hog Wild 4.png Hog Wild 5.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 1.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 2.png Everybody's Got a Hungry Heart 1.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 11.png Watt Are You Waiting For 4.png With a Little Help from My Friends 7.png With a Little Help from My Friends 1.png With a Little Help from My Friends 8.png Who's Who 3.png Who's Who 9.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 1.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 18.png Hurry Up and Wait 1.png All About Enjyu 1.png And the Winner Is 14.png Enraging Bull 6.png Rebel without a B-Daman 2.png Rebel without a B-Daman 3.png Rebel without a B-Daman 4.png Rebel without a B-Daman 5.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 2.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 3.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 9.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 9.png 5d113e4d.jpg The B-Da Winds of Change 1.png The B-Da Winds of Change 2.png The B-Da Winds of Change 8.png Over Troubled Water 6.png They Call Me Yamato 7.png They Call Me Yamato 10.png Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 5.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 8.png|Armada's personal B-Daman, the Armada Special Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 6.png|Armada and Pandoro The Longest B-Da Battle 3.png In Search of Greatness 9.png Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg 'Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!' Tumblr nkx77oAPw21r4p0w6o2 1280.png Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Protagonists